Their Darkest Time
by Scifan
Summary: S5 Spoiler. My idea of what might happen for John and Teyla


John slowly opens his eyes and beyond a dusty haze he can see large pieces of concrete and twisted metal surrounding him

Their Darkest Time

John slowly opens his eyes and beyond a dusty haze he can see large pieces of concrete and twisted metal surrounding him. He tries to move, but the blinding sharp pain from his abdomen prevents him. He eyelids grow heavy, but he fights against the fatigue that is trying to over come him.

"Sheppard. Sheppard!! Come in!" Rodney calls over the comm. in a demanding tone.

John feels so tired, but he slowly brings up his free hand to click his earpiece to respond.

"I'm here," John answers weakly.

"Oh, good. Are you hurt and is Ronon with you?" Rodney inquiries.

"Yes. I'm hurt…" He groans and pauses to try to lift his head up enough to look for Ronon, but he can't see anything past the debris around him. "…and I can't move enough to see where Ronon is."

"I'm here," a deep voice bellows. "I think I can get out and try to find Sheppard. I'll get you out in no time."

While they are talking a strange noise starts buzzing from outside.

"What is that noise?" Ronon asks.

"Oh, no. It sounds like darts," whimpers Rodney.

"Do you think its Mich…" John begins, but it follows an instant silence.

"Sheppard? What's wrong? Are you there?" Rodney asks. "Ronon, I think he might have passed out. He must have serious injuries."

"Or was taken by one of the darts," interjects Ronon.

Rodney sighs, "Let's hope that is not it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla sits uncomfortably in one of Michael's cells. She hears a noise outside and it's a couple of Michael's men. She sees them dragging someone and as they come into the light she can see its John. Fear fills her eyes as she observes his distressed body. The men place him in the cell and Michael walks in behind them.

Tears threaten to flow from her eyes. "What have you done to him Michael!" she says angrily.

He smiles, "I did not do anything. They must have stumbled upon on of my traps. I knew Dr. McKay couldn't resist in being curious. He probably thought he was being so clever and stumbling into my research. I only wish I could have seen the looks on their faces when the explosions began."

Michael walks closer to John and looks down on him, "And as for Colonel Sheppard, it was just a fortunate surprise. I ordered my men to pick up their dead and injured and bring them back to the ship. For research purposes."

He looks up at Teyla and dawns a sadistic grin, "If Colonel Sheppard survives I think with his unique genetics he would make an excellent new member of to my team. Don't you think?" He leaves the cell with a very satisfied look on his face.

After Michael leaves, Teyla awkwardly gets down to be with John. She can see that some of his wounds have been tended to, but the one his stomach was the worse out of all of them and his complexion is pale.

"John, can you hear me?" she speaks shakily.

She takes off her thin jacket and covers him to keep him slightly warm. Carefully she picks up his head and places it on what little lap she has left. She can hear his breathing become slow and shallow. Her tears begin to flow onto his dirtied face.

In the shadows, Kannan watches her. He remembers her saying that they were just teammates and close friends, but he can tell that there is much more there.

John slowly opens his eyes half way and sees Teyla staring down at him.

"I know you are not real," he quips with a weak smile. "Hey McKay! You need to get me out of here. I'm beginning to hallucinate that Teyla is here with me," John says.

Teyla gently smiles at him, "No, John, you are not seeing things. I am actually here. Michael captured you too."

He contorts his face, "So, this is worse then I thought. There goes the idea of me rescuing you and fixing the time line." He sees Teyla's puzzled look, "It's hard to explain."

"Why don't you try? I could use a good conversation," she coasts him.

His eyes begins to slowly close slightly and his breathing decreases, "Been to future… Michael takes baby… builds army and kills you."

He body goes limp and Teyla fears the worse, but she does find a weak pulse. She releases a small sigh of relief.

"Tey…la," a voice struggles to say her name.

Teyla turns around and sees Kannan. She gives way to a small frail smile, "Yes. I am here Kannan."

"Is it true? Will he kill you?" he asks.

"I do not know if it is true, but it is most likely that once our baby is born, Michael will kill me as well as for our child, once he is done using him as well. You need to help Colonel Sheppard and me out of here. Once I get you back to Atlantis I am certain they will find away to you," Teyla pleads.

Kannan looks at John with questionable eyes and Teyla notices, "Please, Kannan. Michael will do to him what he has done to you if not worse."

He nods his head to agree, "Must help keep him from controlling my thoughts."

Teyla looks nervous, "I will do my best."

As she tries to concentrate, to help Kannan to block out Michael's commands and to keep him from knowing that he's try to help them escape. Kannan opens the door and carries John out. He motions her to follow him. It is harder for her to help him while they are moving, but she still manages some how. They end up in the dart bay and he lays John next to her on the ground. He gets in a dart and picks them up.

Once he beams Teyla and John into the dart, he knows she wouldn't be able to help him any more. He tries to keep Michael out of his thoughts, but soon Michael knows what Kannan is doing he sends a few darts to intercept Kannan.

Kannan races to the gate and unloads John and Teyla. He tries to get them as close to it as possible. He can see the other darts heading in his direction and he quickly turns around to engage the enemy. A Marine in a cloak jumper near by sees Teyla and the Colonel and the lands close to them.

Teyla is startled to see a young Marine step out of nowhere. He puts Colonel Sheppard in, but before she goes inside the puddle jumper she sees one of the two darts destroy the lonely one and they then take off.

She wants to scream, but she knows that John's life is hanging by a thread and they need to leave immediately. The back hatch closes and she waits for the pilot to take off, but he doesn't.

"Are you not going to bring Colonel Sheppard back to Atlantis?" Teyla says crossly.

"I'm sorry Teyla, I would, but I have orders that we need to rescue the others first," he answers with an apologetic tone.

"What do you mean? What others," she says with concern.

"We were trying to rescue Major Lorne, Dr. McKay, Ronon, Colonel Sheppard and a few others trapped in the building, but we got ambushed be the darts. We had to go into stealth mode and wait to recover everyone. Colonel Carter is getting them now. Once the gate is clear we will be heading home," he explains.

She was the crumbles building and was amazed that they even survived. She looks at the soldier, "Is anyone else severely injured?"

"No," he smiles. "Everyone is doing fine. I just contacted Colonel Carter to let her know that you and Colonel Sheppard are here. She is surprised and happy."

Another soldier in the back was tending to Sheppard. She yells to the pilot, "We need to let Colonel Carter that we need to leave as soon as possible or we are going to lose him! He's failing fast!"

Teyla could barely breath at the thought of not only losing the father of her child, but the man that she deeply cares for and loves. She couldn't lose both in one day.

In the infirmary, John wakes up with the sounds of the monitors around him. He could see he was back in Atlantis. The first thought that comes to him is Teyla. Was he really just dreaming of her? Was he buried in the rubble the whole time? He pans to his right to call a nurse or Dr. Keller, but he sees a figure sitting next to him and their head lying on his bedside.

He reaches out to make sure she's real. Her soft brown hair feels so good between his fingers. She begins to move at the feel of his touch and she looks up to him. She smiles and he smiles back.

"Welcome back," she says softly.

His eyes twinkle, "Shouldn't that be my line?"

She giggles slightly and sits up to stretch. John notices that she is no longer pregnant. She sees his eye lightly water up as he a weak finger point to her stomach. She looks down and rubs the area that once was hug.

"Does Michael.." John shakily tries to say.

"No," Teyla interjects. "I had him the same night we got back, two weeks ago. He's still in infirmary to see if the injections that Michael gave me is going to harm him."

John nodded speechlessly as he fought back the tears, "Did you say I was in here for two weeks?"

Teyla's face saddens, "We almost lost you a few times. They had to put you in an induced coma."

Before her eyes tear up with the thought she changes the subject," Ronon and Rodney should return shortly. They've been here everyday too. They are getting something to eat."

"Teyla, I don't remember what happened after the being trapped in the building. What happened?" John asks.

Teyla sighs at the thought of repeating the painfully memories, "Michael used his darts to pick up any dead are nearly dead victims of the trap. You and I were in the same cell and Kannan saved us. There was a brief moment that he was free and he took a dart and dropped us near the gate. A jumper that was in the area came and brought us in."

"And Kannan?" he asks almost knowing that something bad happened.

She begins to cry, "Two other darts shot him down."

John reaches his hand out to comfort her.

She wipes away the tears on her face, "As much as it pained me to see that I know that he died a hero to me, but the one thing I come to realize that I could not bare more. It was the thought of losing you. You were the only thing that kept my hopes up. I knew that you would never stop coming for me and I was right."

She lies back down next to him and nuzzles as close as she could without hurting him. They both know that things may never be the same, but for now it didn't matter. They were together and neither one of them were going anywhere.

The End.


End file.
